Alegria
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Para cada um, o carnaval tinha um significado diferente, ainda que semelhante. 30cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. O que me pertence aqui é a idéia...

* * *

**Alegria**

* * *

**A bailarina e seu reflexo**

Ino não agüentou continuar esperando, sentada no sofá, sua mãe terminar de se arrumar para eles irem à festa de Carnaval que acontecia no centro da cidade. Levantou-se e andou até o espelho, admirando seu reflexo mais uma vez.

Mesmo tendo somente sete anos, Ino já tinha plena consciência de sua beleza.

Seus majestosos olhos azuis opacos estavam destacados por uma fina camada de sombra prateada. As bochechas estavam rosadas por causa do _blush_ que sua mãe passara. Os lábios brilhavam por causa do _gloss_. Os perfeitos cabelos loiros esbranquiçados estavam presos em um coque no alto de sua cabeça, somente duas mechas caíam na frente do rosto.

E aquele era só o começo. Ainda havia a roupa. A roupa de bailarina, prateada. As sapatilhas, o _collant_, a saia, as meias-calças. Era uma linda roupa, que caía perfeitamente em Ino. E o melhor era que ninguém poderia aparecer naquela festa com uma roupa igual. Aquela roupa fora de sua avó.

A lembrança de sua avó fez os olhos da pequena encherem-se de lágrimas. Sua avó tinha morrido há um ano, nessa mesma época de carnaval. Ino chorava porque sabia que era idêntica à sua avó na infância... e agora, usando a roupa dela, Ino sentiu o peso da saudade.

"Vovó..." ela murmurou entre as lágrimas, encostando os dedos no espelho. Estranhamente, seu reflexo sorriu.

* * *

**A princesa e seu reino **

Tudo bem, ela poderia não ser mais bela do que Ino, mas Sakura sabia que ainda tinha beleza. E adorava o carnaval por isso: podia colocar fantasias para realçar sua beleza, ainda que a mesma passasse escondida a maior parte do tempo.

Dessa vez, escolhera ser uma princesa. E realmente estava bonita com seu vestido rosa, de saia balão. Sentia-se como se tivesse saído de um filme da _Disney_. Tinha a coroinha, também. Era uma coroa de prata falsa, mas que ficava bonita nos cabelos róseos da garotinha.

Sakura sorriu, quando chegou ao centro da cidade. Via todas as pessoas fantasiadas, sorrindo, festejando. E viu Ino correr até ela. Ino estava vestida de bailarina e, quando chegou perto, começou a brincar, dando alguns passos desajeitados na frente de Sakura.

"Hoje eu serei a bailarina que faz shows para a princesa." Ino falou. Sakura sorriu.

"Tudo bem. E eu tenho uma ordem."

"Qual, minha princesa?" Ino disse num tom de zomba.

"Seja feliz hoje, Ino-chan. E faça os outros felizes também."

"É claro que sim, Testudinha-chan!" Ino riu e voltou-se para a multidão. Sakura alargou o sorriso. Porque ela sabia que, se fosse uma princesa de verdade, só desejaria isso para seus súditos: felicidade.

Só naquele dia foi uma princesa de verdade.

* * *

**A fada e o seu guardião **

Neji simplesmente não agüentou quando viu a pequena Hinata vindo em sua direção, timidamente. As bochechas dele se avermelharam e um sorrisinho bobo surgiu em seus lábios. "Ela não está linda?" Hizashi sussurrou para o filho.

"Está sim, papai." Neji respondeu. E Hinata estava mesmo.

Usava um vestido solto, lilás, com pequenos brilhos. As mangas eram bufantes, nos pés, usava uma sapatilha também lilás. E, presas por duas alças, estavam suas asas de fada. Na mão, segurava uma varinha. Tinha até a estrelinha na ponta.

"Você está linda, Hinata-sama." Neji disse.

"Obrigada, Neji-nii-san." Ela sussurrou, corando um pouco. Andou até o primo. "V-vamos?"

"Você nem irá cumprimentar seu primo direito, Hinata-chan?" sua mãe falou, sorrindo. Hinata corou um pouco. "Você está de fada hoje, tem que realizar os desejos dele." Completou a Hyuuga, torcendo para que Hiashi não ouvisse. Hizashi sorriu, cúmplice.

"Desculpe, nii-san." Hinata ficou na ponta dos pés e de um beijo na bochecha de Neji.

O garotinho sorriu e corou. Hinata acabara de realizar o maior desejo dele.

* * *

**O príncipe e o bobo da corte**

"Sasuke-kun, vamos! O Naruto-kun está esperando." Mikoto falou. Sasuke bufou. Não queria sair de casa, não vestido daquele modo ridículo que sua mãe fez com que ele se vestisse. Príncipe? Por Kami.

Sasuke estava com uma roupa azul. As calças, a blusa, até uma boina azul. Em sua opinião, estava ridículo. _Extremamente_ ridículo. E na opinião de Naruto também. "_Temee_!" o loiro riu "Você está _deprimente_!"

"Cale a boca, _dobe_." Sasuke murmurou "Você também não está melhor." Completou, dando um sorriso de canto.

Naruto olhou para o próprio corpo: vestia uma roupa completamente laranja e na cabeça, aquele chapéu típico dos bobos da corte. Fez um beiço. "Estou melhor do que você!"

"Haha, só em seus sonhos!"

"Ambos estão lindos." Mikoto falou "Agora, vão! Seus amigos estão esperando vocês para a farra!" ela riu animadamente.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, em desaprovação pela animação da mãe, mas Naruto sorriu. Como queria ter uma mãe agora...

* * *

**Os anciãos **

Jiraiya e Tsunade olhavam tudo de longe. "Bah. Só você mesmo para organizar uma festa assim, Jiraiya..." a loira resmungou. Jiraiya deu um sorriso enquanto observava as pessoas se divertindo.

"O que é? Perdeu o gosto por festas, _hime_?" ele perguntou.

"Desde que..."

"... eu sei. Eu lembro. Orochimaru..."

"... sim. Ele foi embora num dia de carnaval." Os punhos de Tsunade se fecharam, inconscientemente. Doía lembrar-se de tudo aquilo. E _como_ doía. Em Jiraiya, a dor não era menor.

Lembrar-se de quando eram crianças em carnavais, brincando, pulando, festejando. Orochimaru levara tudo aquilo deles. "Só espero que ninguém abandone ninguém aqui." Tsunade falou "Não quero que mais festas sejam estragadas."

"Não serão. Veja como eles estão se divertindo..." Jiraiya sorriu "Deveríamos nos divertir assim algum dia."

"Sim. Sinto falta."

"De Orochimaru?"

"Não. Da alegria dos carnavais."

* * *

**N/A: **Er... LOL? XD Eu realmente achei que nunca ia conseguir escrever com esse tema...

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema: 02. Carnaval**


End file.
